girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2017-06-16 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Veni, vidi, wiki (I came, I saw, I edited) ---- Well, she certainly didn't wait or mess around. Good start for her rein I'd say. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:41, June 16, 2017 (UTC) : The cool thing about Beausoleil is you can kill him as often as necessary. -- SpareParts (talk) 03:34, June 17, 2017 (UTC) ::But you don't really kill him. He would still be a threat. Colette aims to permanently end him... all of him. "Hello. My name is Collete Voltaire. You killed my father. Prepare to die."--MadCat221 (talk) 13:13, June 18, 2017 (UTC) Would this be the record for "most panels on a single page" for this series? That's a lot of onomatopoeia too. Good to see that smug snake get his just dessert as well... so many times over. --MadCat221 (talk) 11:42, June 16, 2017 (UTC) Looks like Phil forgot that clanks don't bleed. Then again, we don't really know if that's true in the Girl Genius 'verse. Or maybe Beausoleil's bodies aren't pure clanks. Or it's red lubrication fluid. Ah, the joys of nitpicking and rationalization! -- William Ansley (talk) 13:17, June 16, 2017 (UTC) :I think they are at least partially Constructs. Even Van Rijn and Tarvek after him couldn't make a perfect fleshy-looking Clank face. Notice how all the "blood" ones involve attacks to the head (or the entire body including the head). --MadCat221 (talk) 13:40, June 16, 2017 (UTC) ::Looking back, not a single part of Beausoliel below the collar seems to be fleshy. Not in this page where all his other bodies are systematically destroyed by Collete, nor when . :::On his he doesn't seem to have any fleshy parts above or below the collar. In fact, I remember being somewhat annoyed at the time that Beausoleil's face could be so convincingly mobile and flexible and yet somehow be made of something brittle enough to crunch and crumble away when kicked. But perhaps it was just that one body that was like that. -- William Ansley (talk) 01:39, June 17, 2017 (UTC) ::::He might not have wanted to expend fleshy bits on a unit that was intended to be sacrificed for distraction. Further on Beausoliel, we may finally get to find out what he meant by his real body mentioned .--MadCat221 (talk) 04:59, June 17, 2017 (UTC) :::::I was just looking at that page, too. His statement, "I am unable to visit this den of conspiracy in the flesh…more's the pity." is rather mysterious and seems to cry out for an explanation farther along in the comic; but I am afraid that, like so many other mysterious statements needing an explanation in Girl Genius, this one will never be resolved or even referred to again, either. I hope I'm wrong. -- William Ansley (talk) 13:24, June 17, 2017 (UTC) ::::::I think it might actually get resolved. Colette is on the war path, and Beausoliel is the prime object of her wrath. She already located and gruesomely destroyed all his other bodies, and he's probably the foreign entity infiltrating the network (which she has now mastered). She'd want to be thorough in obliterating her father's murderer. --MadCat221 (talk) 00:13, June 18, 2017 (UTC) Were all his bodies in Paris? How is it that Colette has power over them all? Bkharvey (talk) 05:23, June 19, 2017 (UTC) :All his bodies save his original appear to have been in Paris. She did not have control over them at all, but she did have control over the surroundings, which were then used to gruseomely destroy them. All of them. At once. --MadCat221 (talk) 15:42, June 20, 2017 (UTC)